Entre amitiés, haine et amour
by zitoune
Summary: Bella entre à l’université. Elle y fera beaucoup de rencontres dont un garçon qu’elle détestera d’emblée mais qu'elle devra malgré tout supporter et un autre qu’elle ne verra jamais mais qu’elle appréciera tout de suite. Tous humains
1. Chapter 1

**_Crédits :_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. A part ceux que j'aurais crées.

_Après avoir passé de longs moments à dévorer vos fics, je me lance enfin ! Voilà donc ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

**Chapitre**** 1.**

The Beach*, me voilà! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'y suis enfin ! L'université de Californie à Long Beach. Je reste un bon moment au volant de ma voiture à admirer les bâtiments avant de me décider à rejoindre mon campus. Moi, Isabella Marie Swan entre enfin à l'université, et celle que j'avais choisie en plus ! Cette année va vraiment être géniale !

J'ai choisi cette université car mon grand frère, Emmet, y est déjà depuis une année. Lui et sa fiancée, Rosalie, qui est également une très bonne amie, sont ici depuis un an. Seule petite ombre au tableau, mon meilleur ami, Jasper, n'est pas dans la même université. Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir !

Mes parents sont adorables. Mon père, Charlie, est chérif adjoint de Buckeye, la ville où nous vivons, une petite bourgade proche de Phoenix. Ma mère est paysagiste, elle s'occupe de l'aménagement des espaces verts et de la décoration des jardins et terrasses pour des particuliers. Elle est assez connue pour son travail et beaucoup de monde fait appel à ses talents. L'année dernière, pour mes dix-huit ans, ils m'ont offert mon petit bolide : une mini. Depuis l'obtention de mon permis je me trainais avec une vieille Chevrolet (que je possède toujours), et ils ont donc décidé de m'offrir cette merveille ! Bon, pas neuve, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même mais je l'adore ! Et là, alors que j'avais formulé le souhait de continuer mes études et de rejoindre mon frère à l'université de Long Beach, ils m'annoncent qu'ils vont prendre en charge mes études ainsi que mon logement. Et pas n'importe quel logement ! L'université de Long Beach possède deux sortes de logements étudiants, les dortoirs c'est-à-dire une chambre composée de deux lit une place et une petite salle de bain à partager ou bien des petits studios également en colocation. Et mes parents m'on prit ce deuxième mode de logement ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais me retrouver avec ma propre chambre, un salon et même une cuisine ! Pas de repas infects obligatoires matin, midi et soir au self de l'université ! Elle est pas belle la vie ? Je souhaite juste de tout cœur me retrouver avec mon amie Angela. Nous venons de la même ville et elle aussi vient dans la même université.

Bon, programme des prochaines heures : 1 : Je trouve mon logement, je prie très fort pour que Angela soit ma colocataire et le cas échéant je fais connaissance avec ma nouvelle coloc pour les prochains quatre ans. 2 : Je range mes affaires et me familiarise avec mon environnement. 3 : Je sors pour tenter de trouver un petit boulot. Oui, mes parents prennent toutes les charges à leurs frais alors je ne vais pas non plus leur demander de me donner de l'argent pour mes sorties.

Me voilà donc arrivée sur le parking du campus. Les appartements pour les étudiants sont répartis en cinq bâtiments de quatre étages chacun. Un petit coup d'œil à mes fiches et je constate que mon bâtiment est le numéro trois. Je sors donc de ma voiture, prend mes bagages (composés d'une valise, un grand sac de sport et un carton rempli de livres, babioles et documents). Je ne suis pas vraiment encombrante comme fille !

Je sors donc le tout de ma voiture, hop le sac sur l'épaule, je traine la valise d'une main et porte mon carton de l'autre. Un équilibre un peu instable, surtout connaissant ma maladresse mais bon, on va faire avec !

Alors que je longe les deux premiers bâtiments, un peu au radar dû au carton devants mes yeux, je percute violement quelque chose et tombe directement sur les fesses. Aie ! Et en plus mon carton s'est complètement renversé sur le sol.

Je lève les yeux pour voir le responsable de ma chute et là… Oh mon Dieu ! Une apparition, un ange, un apollon, un dieu vivant ! Grand, musclé, la peau pale, un visage parfait ! Des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire volontaire, un nez droit, des lèvres pleines, une masse de cheveux de couleur cuivrée… Et ses yeux ! Deux émeraudes scintillantes ! WOW ! Dieu qu'il est beau !

- Tu peux pas faire attention espèce d'idiote ?

Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dis, ce mec est laid comme un pou. Je m'apprête à répliquer quand il enjambe mes affaires et s'en va sans un mot de plus. Non mais quel abruti ! Il se prend pour qui celui là ?

Je ravale ma bile, ramasse mes affaires et continu ma progression jusqu'à mon dortoir. Moi qui étais de si bonne humeur ! Bon, on arrête de penser à cet affreux, je suis arrivée devant la porte de mon dortoir. Deuxième étage porte 23. C'est partit pour la montée de deux étages avec toutes mes affaires. Et j'y arrive sans me casser la figure ! Yes ! Ca y est, je suis devant la porte 23. Je souffle un bon coup.

- Faites que j'ai un petit peu de chance, faites que ça soit Angela, faites que ça soit Angela…

Je tourne la poignée et entre dans l'appart. Et la, une mini chose se précipite vers moi ! Petite, environs 1m50, des cheveux courts, noirs et pointant dans tout les sens et de grand yeux bleu gris.

- Salut ! Tu dois être Isabella Swan ! Je suis siiiii contente de te rencontrer ! Je suis sûre qu'on va vite devenir amies ! C'est super ! Moi c'est Alice Cullen.

Ok, apparemment ce n'est pas Angela. Attend, comment elle connaît mon nom ? Elle à l'air de comprendre mon trouble car elle rigole et me montre la porte toujours ouverte. Sur la porte est fixée une ardoise sur laquelle est écrit Isabella Swan et Alice Cullen. Ok, j'aurais peut être du voir ça avant de prier pour que Angela soit ma colocataire… Mais bon, bien que surexcitée, cette fille à l'air plutôt sympa. Je lève la main et efface les trois premières lettres de mon prénom. Alice me regarde avec un regard interrogateur.

- Hum, je préfère Bella. Et moi aussi je suis contente de faire ta connaissance.

- C'est super Bella ! Mais ne reste pas dans l'entrée ! Attend, je vais t'aider avec tes bagages et si tu veux on va chercher le reste comme ça on sera tranquilles.

- Le reste ?

- Le reste de tes bagages ! … Non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu as !

- Heu… Si.

- Mais où sont tes vêtements ?

D'un regard je lui montre ma valise et mon sac. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur.

- Ok. D'accord. Il va falloir remédier à ça mais c'est pas grave. Ce qui veut dire…

Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que je suis tombée sur une fan de…

- SHOPPING !!!!!!!!!

On non ! Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ais-je fais de mal ?

- Allez, viens ! Notre appart est super ! Je suis trop contente ! On va vraiment être bien ici !

- Ok.

Je la suis dans le couloir pour découvrir une pièce à vivre sympa. Un canapé, deux fauteuils, une télévision. Derrière le canapé se trouve une table et quatre chaises et derrière la table un bar qui sépare la cuisine de la salle à manger/salon. Sur la gauche du salon se trouvent trois portes. Celle du milieu est la porte de la salle de bain : une baignoire, un évier et un miroir. Il y a deux portes de part et d'autres de la salle de bain qui donnent directement dans les chambres. Je trouve pas mal le fait qu'on puisse accéder directement à la salle de bain depuis nos chambres. Alice m'informe qu'elle à pris la première chambre. J'entre donc dans la mienne. Un lit deux place, un bureau et incrusté dans le mur un immense dressing. Pfff je ne remplirais même pas à moitié ! Une fenêtre donne sur le parc derrières les résidences. Vraiment pas mal du tout ! Il faudra que je pense à appeler mes parents pour les remercier.

- Toi aussi tu trouve que le dressing est trop petit ? C'est une catastrophe ! Mais bon, je vais trouver un moyen pour caser mes vêtements !

- Oui, je n'en doute pas !

Trop petit ? C'est immense pour moi !

- Alors Bella, tu va faire quoi comme études ?

- Tout ce qui touche à la littérature, je souhaite devenir journaliste ou écrivain.

- C'est super !

- Et toi ?

- Stylisme. Et les langues, j'adore les langues.

- Cool.

Stylisme… Quoi d'autre ? J'entreprends de faire connaissance tandis que je range mes affaires.

- Alors Alice, d'où viens-tu ?

- Etat de Washington, une mini bourgade pluvieuse. Et toi ?

- Etat d'Arizona, une mini bourgade ensoleillée ! La Californie va te changer !

- C'est clair ! Ha le soleil ! J'adore ! Mais tu n'es pas très bronzée pour quelqu'un qui vis dans une ville ensoleillée ?

- Tare génétique, je n'y peux rien.

- Ha, tu es trop drôle !

- Et pourquoi The Beach ?

- Heu… Le soleil, la plage. Et puis c'est une bonne université. Mes parents voulaient quelque chose de bien pour mon frère et moi.

- Ton frère est ici ? Il est en quelle année ?

- Première.

- Jumeaux ?

- Non, nous avons été adoptés. Mais je l'aime comme mon frère de sang, ça ne change rien pour nous. Et toi, tu connais du monde ici ?

- Mon frère et sa copine, ils sont en deuxième année. Et une amie avec qui j'étais au lycée.

- C'est super ! Comme ça toutes les deux on n'est pas toutes seules !

- Oui !

A ce moment là, plusieurs coups furent portés contre la porte d'entrée.

- Tiens, tu attends de la visite ?

- Non, je n'ai pas encore appelé mon frère pour lui dire ou je me trouve.

- Allons voir.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée et quand j'ouvris, je fus écrasée par une masse de muscles.

- Ah ! P'tite sœur ! Je suis trop content que tu sois là !

- Emmet ! Tu m'étouffe !

Mon nigaud de frère part d'un grand rire et me repose au sol avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Puis il pose son regard sur une Alice quelque peu apeurée. Il est vrai que mon frère est assez imposant. Grand, des épaules larges, des cheveux bruns coupés couts, je le compare souvent à un ours. Mais c'est un amour, et au fond il est doux comme un agneau.

- Tiens, c'est qui la crevette ?

- Emmet, je te présente ma colocataire, Alice Cullen. Alice, voici mon grand frère Emmet.

- Enchantée Emmet !

- De même Alice. Alors les filles, votre logement vous plaît ?

Emmet s'était déjà affalé sur le canapé tout en parlant. Je lance un regard d'excuse à Alice face à la non-gêne de mon frère et elle me répond par un sourire.

- Super, mais comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

- N'oublis pas que Rosie travaille à l'administration, facile de te repérer !

Je me tourne vers Alice.

- Rosalie est sa copine, tu ne tarderas pas à faire sa connaissance. Au fait, pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec toi ?

- Fiancée. Elle avait quelques petites choses à régler.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore fiancés.

- C'est tout comme ! Sinon, comment s'est passé votre arrivée ? Pas de soucis ?

- Au poil. _Répondis Alice_

- Hum moi ça va, à part que je suis rentrée en collision avec un type qui s'est comporté comme un abruti !

- Que tu rentre en collision avec quelqu'un ne m'étonne pas frangine ! Elle est vraiment très maladroite ! Et encore c'est un euphémisme !

Se sentit obligé de rajouter mon idiot de frère à l'attention d'Alice. Merci pour la réputation Emmet !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis qu'il s'est comporté comme un abruti ?

- Il m'a traitée d'idiote et s'est comportée d'une façon hautaine. Mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon avec le monde qu'il y à ici je ne le reverrais surement pas !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Personne n'insulte ma petite sœur ! Si jamais on le voit, tu me le montre que je lui casse la gueule !

- C'est bon Emmet, c'est rien. C'est juste ma fierté qui à été blessée.

- Oui mais quand même.

A ce moment là, le portable d'Alice se met à sonner et elle se rend dans sa chambre afin d'être plus tranquille. Je me lève aussi du canapé.

- Emmet, je te laisse cinq minutes les temps d'aller me débarbouiller ok ?

- Pas de soucis Bells, je t'attends. De toute façon Rosie doit nous rejoindre ici.

- Ok. A tout de suite.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre afin de prendre de quoi me changer et entre directement dans la salle de bain. Je verrouille toute les portes en entre rapidement dans la douche.

Une fois toute propre et habillée, je sors de la salle de bain pour découvrir, confortablement installé sur le canapé, le type de tout à l'heure ! En train de papoter tranquillement avec Emmet ! Non mais il se prend pour qui celui là ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici cet abruti !

Tout le monde relève la tête vers moi et me regarde. L'abruti semble tout d'abord surpris puis un petit sourire s'installe sur son visage. Non mais ho ! Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire, il va voir ! Alice se lève, elle à l'air gênée.

- Heu… Bella, je te présente mon frère, Edward. Edward, voici Isabella Swan. Mais elle préfère qu'on l'appel Bella. C'est la sœur d'Emmet.

Son frère ! Non, là je suis vraiment maudite ! L'abruti, Edward, ce nom lui va bien, il est si… NON ! C'est un abruti et c'est tout. Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Isabella.

Je vais le tuer, il le fait exprès ! Trop en colère, je ne lui réponds même pas et tourne les talons pour me diriger vers la sortie. Emmet me rattrape.

- Attends Bella, ne pars pas ! Rose va pas tarder et…

- Un moment Emmet, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je reviens vite promis.

Sur ce, je sors de l'appart.

Pfff, ça ne va finalement pas être le rêve ! Ma colocataire à l'air géniale et je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre et mon frère et Rosalie sont là. Mais mon meilleur ami Jasper n'est pas là pour me calmer comme il est le seul à pouvoir le faire quand je suis énervée comme en ce moment. Et Alice à pour frère un abruti fini que je déteste mais que je vais devoir supporter !

Super ! Vive les études !

* The Beach est un des noms donnés à l'université d'Etat de Californie à Long Beach.

_Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A très vite pour le chapitre deux !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits : **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. A part ceux que j'aurais crées.

* * *

_Avant toutes choses, un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui ont placé cette histoire en favorite et en alerte. Et un gigantesque merci à celles qui m'ont laissé une review, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir !_

**_Alicia_**_ : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Je descendis les escaliers et sortis de l'immeuble. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce type me mettait-il dans un tel état ? Ok il avait été impoli et agaçant mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'énervait à ce point ? Je ne sais pas… Mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence, je ne le supporte pas et je vais devoir faire avec. C'est le frère d'Alice et je vais surement devoir le côtoyer souvent. Le bon point, c'est que j'ai une chambre à moi et que je pourrais m'y enfermer. Génial !

Je me retrouve devant un panneau d'affichage : tracts pour des soirées, ventes d'objets, et oh ! Ce que je cherche ! Petites annonces pour des jobs étudiants. Je lis les différentes propositions et tombe sur la perle rare, le job de rêve pour moi ! Je me dirige donc illico vers l'endroit indiqué afin de voir si j'ai enfin un peu de chance.

J'arrive sans trop de problèmes à trouver la bibliothèque du campus. Wow ! Immense, magnifique et… Immense ! Il dois y avoir un nombre incalculable de livres ici ! Je décide donc de rentrer dans mon paradis personnel. Je trouve rapidement l'accueil et découvre une femme, des lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez et des cheveux rouges ! Pas roux, rouge sang ! Mouais, les goûts et les couleurs…

- Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Um… Bonjour. Eh bien, j'ai vu une annonce pour un job étudiant en tant que « student assistant * ».

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es en première année ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ici et pas ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas ici que tu pourras manger à l'œil ou inviter tes amis.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Isabella Swan.

- Hum… Pourquoi un emploi dans une bibliothèque ?

- C'est un peu mon monde, j'adore les livres.

- Que vas-tu faire comme études cette année ?

- Un peux tout ce qui touche à la littérature.

- Quel est ton livre de chevet ?

- Les Hauts de hurlevent.

- Hum…

Elle se mit à me fixer, comme si elle essayait de lire en moi. Bon, là ça devenais gênant ! J'allais intervenir quand :

- Bien, je te remercie. Tu peux y aller.

- Heu… Mais c'est que…

- Ah, et si tu repasse devant le tableau d'affichage, tu pourras enlever l'annonce.

- Pardon ?

- Ah, je suis bête. Je te prends Isabella. Normalement je ne prends pas de première années mais tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un qui à la tête sur les épaules. Au fait, moi c'est Lucie Cope. Je te laisse tranquille pour la première semaine. Viens me voir lundi prochain et nous parlerons de ton emploi du temps, de rémunération et tout ce qui s'en suit.

- Oh ! Merci beaucoup !

- Je t'en prie. A la semaine prochaine. Je compte sur toi.

- Pas de soucis. Merci encore Mme Cope.

Elle me fit un petit sourire puis retourna à sa lecture. Je sortis de la bibliothèque complètement éberluée, et bien ça, c'est un entretient ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée.

Je décidais de rentrer à l'appartement, Rosalie va venir pour me voir et je ne voudrais pas là vexer en n'étant pas là car une Rosalie vexée ce n'est pas beau à voir. Et tant pis si l'autre stupide idiot est toujours là, je n'aurais qu'à l'ignorer, de toute façon il ne vaut pas la peine que je m'intéresse à lui !

Ma décision prise, je pars d'un bon pas vers l'appart, sans oublier de retirer l'affichette demandant quelqu'un pour travailler à la bibliothèque. Désolé les gens, le poste est pour moi !

Une fois arrivée devants la porte de l'appartement, je prends une grande inspiration… Non mais on aura tout vu, voilà que je me sens mal à l'idée de rentrer chez moi ! Abruti de stupide idiot arrogant ! J'ouvre la porte et me dirige directement vers le salon.

- Ah ! Te voilà Bella !

Merci la famille ! Mon cher et tendre grand frère est en train de discuter tranquillement avec l'autre idiot ! Et ou est passé le Emmet qui à peine une heure plus tôt me certifiais que s'il rencontrait l'autre abrutit il lui casserait la figure ?

- Où est Rosalie ?

- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

- Ok.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à l'autre à me fixer comme ça ? Il veut ma photo ? Calme Bella, calme…

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la cuisine afin de prendre un verre d'eau.

- Isabella ?

Je grince des dents. Il le fait vraiment exprès. Je me retourne et le découvre derrière moi, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Mon regard se porte sur Emmet, il fait une grimace du genre « aie, boulette mon pote »… Pfff. Je regarde l'autre et lève les sourcils pour lui demander ce qu'il veut. Qu'il ne s'attende pas non plus à ce que je lui adresse la parole !

- Eh bien je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je n'étais pas très bien et disons que tu es tombée au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

Et alors ? S'il croit que je vais passer l'éponge comme ça ! C'est surement sa sœur qui lui à demandé de s'excuser à en juger par le petit sourire qu'il affiche. Sans même prononcer une parole, je me dirige vers ma chambre en ignorant également Emmet. A voir le visage de mon frère, il me demande de pardonner à l'autre abruti. Génial, Emmet l'apprécie !

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'affale sur mon lit en soupirant. Au même instant, une petite tornade entre dans ma chambre via la porte de la salle de bain.

- Oh Bella, tu es enfin rentrée !

- Je ne me suis pas absenter longtemps.

- Bella, je te demande vraiment pardon. Pardon, pardon, pardon…

- Attends Alice, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuse ?

- Pour l'attitude de mon frère, il est vraiment…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui, tu n'as rien fait toi.

- Alors… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Et pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? On ne choisit pas sa famille !

- Oh Bella ! _Crie-elle en se jetant à mon cou. _Merci, tu es vraiment formidable !

- Alice…

- J'espère au moins qu'il s'est excusé lui !

- Ouais… Sous ta menace !

- Un peu mais quand même. Il l'aurait fait de lui-même. Tu sais, Edward n'est pas méchant, il peut même être adorable quant il veut. Ne lui en veux pas trop pour tout à l'heure. Il…

- Quoi ?

- Bon, promet moi de ne pas lui dire que je t'ais dit ce que je vais te dire.

- Heu… Tes phrases sont un peu embrouillées mais je te promets.

- Bien. Alors pour tout te dire, quand nous étions au lycée, Edward est sortit avec une fille, Tanya. Il était dingue d'elle et cette garce le menait part le bout du nez. J'avais beau lui dire qu'il se faisait avoir, il ne voulait pas m'écouter. Jusqu'au jour où il à découvert Tanya en train de fricoter avec un de ses amis dans une salle vide durant la pause déjeuner. Il à été vraiment blessé et à eu du mal à s'en remettre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?

- Eh bien, quand il t'a croisée, ou plutôt quand tu l'as percuté, il venait d'apercevoir Tanya et son ancien pote. Ils sont donc dans la même université que nous et ça lui à fait un coup. Il était en colère et s'est un peu défoulé sur toi. Ce qui n'est pas du tout justifié bien sûr mais bon, tu comprends peut être un peu mieux le pourquoi du comment.

- Mouais…

J'avoue que si j'avais été dans sa situation, j'aurais peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, réagis similairement. Mais ça n'excuse pas qu'il continu à s'amuser à me chercher !

- Tu sais Bella si… Si vraiment sa présence t'indispose, je lui dirais de ne plus venir à l'appart…

Alice ! Plus je la côtoyais, plus je l'appréciais. Elle se proposait de ne pas voir son frère aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait pour me faire plaisir. Je m'imaginais refuser l'accès de l'appart à Emmet et ça me faisait mal rien que de penser à lui faire ça.

- Mais non Alice, je m'en accommoderais.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai de vrai.

- Oh merci Bella ! Tu es géniale ! Tu sais, je sens qu'on va vite devenir de très bonnes amies ! J'ai un don pour ça, j'ai souvent des pressentiments et je ne me trompe que très rarement !

- Eh bien je veux bien te croire !

A cet instant, un petit coup fut porté contre ma porte et je me levais pour aller ouvrir.

Devant moi, du haut de ses 1m75, une taille fine, des jambes interminables, de long cheveux blond ondulant jusqu'au bas de son dos, un visage d'ange éclairé par de grands eux bleus…

- Rosalie !

- Salut ma belle, comment va ?

Je serrais ma sœur de cœur dans mes bras, un grand sourire accroché sur mes lèvres.

- Contente de te voir parmi nous Bells, ton nigaud de frère se languissait de te taquiner !

- Hey ! _S'offusqua Emmet. _Je te signale que le « nigaud » t'entends !

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

Répliqua Rosalie avant de s'intéresser à Alice qui se tenait toujours derrière moi.

- Rosalie, je te présente Alice, ma colocataire. Alice, voici Rosalie, la fiancée d'Emmet.

- Enfin ! _Intervint une nouvelle fois Emmet_. Le terme fiancé est enfin entré dans sa p'tite tête !

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre à ses idioties. Et observait Rosalie serrer la main d'Alice.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Alice. Tu es donc la sœur d'Edward si j'ai bien compris ?

- Exactement.

Génial, Rosalie semblait aussi apprécier l'autre abruti. Dépitée, je me retournais sans grande conviction en entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi. Je me retourne et…

- AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je cours et saute dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Jasper est habitué depuis le temps, alors il me rattrape sans problèmes et me serre contre lui.

- Jazz ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

- On s'est vu il y à a peine deux mois Bella.

- Deux mois c'est trop long ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Eh bien, vois-tu, j'ai eu mon diplôme et je souhaite quand même continuer mes études. Et pour ce faire l'université est le meilleur moyen.

- Attend ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu es inscrit dans cette université ? Ici ?

- Oui, tu ne le savais pas ? _Me demande-il avec un air innocent sur le visage._

- Mais… mais… Rosalie et Emmet m'ont dis que tu allais à New York, tu étais là et tu n'as pas dis le contraire !

- Ah bon ? J'ai du mal entendre alors.

- Bande de traîtres ! Vous le saviez depuis le début et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

- C'est le principe même d'une surprise Bells. _Expliqua calmement mon frère._

A son tour, Jasper porta son regard sur Alice. Cette dernière le dévorait des yeux. Il est vrai que mon meilleur ami n'était pas mal. Grand mais moins qu'Emmet, il est fin et svelte mais assez bien musclé. Son visage est assez fin et il possède les mêmes cheveux blond et les mêmes yeux bleus que Rosalie, sa sœur.

A cet instant, il était complètement en train de bugger en observant Alice. Cette dernière repris enfin ses esprits et tendis la main à Jasper.

- Euh… Bonjour. Je suis… Alice. La… colocataire de Bella.

- Oh ! Enchanté ! Jasper Hale. Le frère de Rosalie.

Alice acquiesça en hochant la tête, sa main tenant toujours celle de Jasper.

- Eh ben dites donc ! Le monde est petit !

Emmet… Qui d'autre ?

- Bella est ma sœur, Alice et Edward sont frères et sœurs, et Rosalie et Jazz aussi ! Bella et Alice sont colocataires, Rose et moi vivons ensembles et Jazz et Edward sont aussi colocataires ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser les enfants !

Jazz et Edward sont… Non ! Mais qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ? C'est décidé, je suis vraiment maudite. Allez Bella, tiens t'en à tes bonnes résolutions. Ignore-le et tout ira bien. Et puis Jazz est là et ça c'est vraiment formidable ! Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par un doux ténor… Non ! Par l'autre abruti.

- Rosalie et toi vivez ensemble Emmet ? Les colocations mixtes ne sont pas interdites par le règlement ?

- Si. C'est pourquoi il ne faut rien dire. Rose et moi avons eu la chance que nos colocataires respectifs soit en couples, on à donc chacun emménagé avec notre moitié.

- Ah, ok.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai la dalle moi !

Emmet à toujours faim…

- Bells, Alice, ça ne vous ennuis pas si on squatte chez vous ? C'est moi qui paye les pizzas !

Je lançais un regard meurtrier à Emmet. Il ne devait pas espérer une réponse de la part d'Alice car elle était toujours plongée dans le regard de Jasper. Hum, y aurait-il quelque chose qui se passait entre eux ? Résignée, je me retournais vers Emmet et haussait les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Ignore Bella, ignore…

- Ok ! Super ! Jazz tu m'accompagne ? … Jazz ? JAZZ !

Toujours aussi délicat… Jasper sursauta et se retourna vers Emmet.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je sais que la crevette est mignonne mais tu pourrais m'écouter au moins.

Jasper piqua un fard, aussitôt suivis par Alice. Rosalie passa derrière Emmet et lui assena une claque derrière la tête.

- Aiheu ! Mais ça fait mal !

- Désolé mon amour, j'ai trébuché.

- Mouais… Bon Jazz, tu viens avec moi chercher les pizzas ?

- Heu… Oui.

- Je viens avec vous. _Intervint Edward._

C'est ça ! Vas-y et perd toi en route ! Pfff, mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à l'ignorer tout simplement ? Il m'énerve mais il m'énerve !

Je fus une fois de plus interrompue dans mes pensées par Emmet.

- C'est partit ! Les filles, vous mettez la table et nous on rapporte le gibier.

Rosalie et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel, habituées aux idioties d'Emmet. Alice était toujours dans sa bulle. Une fois les trois garçons dehors, elle eu un sursaut et sembla redevenir elle-même. Immédiatement, elle se tourna vers moi.

- Bella ! Il faut… Que je te montre quelque chose ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

- Heu… Oui.

Je haussais les épaules en direction de Rosalie et suivit Alice dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, Alice se tourna vers moi.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Il est… Wow ! Il est si… Il est tellement… Il à l'air si…

- Tu sais Alice, normalement quand on commence une phrase on la finit !

- Il est avec toi hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Jasper.

Elle avait di son prénom avec un air béat.

- Vous êtes en couple hein ?

- Jazz et…moi ? Non ! C'est mon meilleur ami, je l'aime comme un frère mais nous ne sommes, et ne serons jamais ensembles !

- Oh Bella ! Il est tellement beau ! Et il à l'air si gentil ! Et… Oh mon Dieu !

- Quoi ?

- Je… Il est… Je crois qu'il me plaît vraiment !

- J'avais remarqué.

- Quoi ? Ca s'est tellement vu ? Oh non ! J'ai du passer pour une idiote ! Il à du me prendre pour une cruche !

- Mais non, je pense qu'il n'a rien remarqué.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui. Allez, allons rejoindre Rose. On parlera de ça quand on sera toutes les deux d'accord ?

- Oui ! Merci Bella !

- Je t'en prie.

Nous rejoignîmes Rose qui nous accueillis avec un regard suspicieux. Je lui fis un signe lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et nous entreprîmes de placer assiettes, verres et boissons sur la table basse. La table à manger ne comportait que quatre chaises et était vraiment petite. Chose à laquelle Alice promit de remédier. Ainsi qu'à la décoration de l'appart.

Une vingtaine de minutes p lus tard, les garçons arrivèrent avec plusieurs pizzas et tout le monde entrepris de s'installer alors que j'allais à la cuisine afin de prendre des serviettes.

Quand je revins au salon, tout le monde était installé et la seule place libre se trouvait à côté de, devinez qui ? L'autre abrutit ! Vraiment de mieux en mieux !

Je lançais un regard noir à mes « amis » et m'assis sans accorder un seul regard à l'autre.

La soirée promettait d'être longue…

* * *

* Student assistant : Terme employé en Amérique pour définir les étudiants qui travaillent dans les bibliothèques universitaires.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Tout le monde est là, il ne manque plus que la mystérieuse personne avec qui Bella va vraiment bien s'entendre… Il arrivera dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Sur ce, à bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits : **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. A part ceux que j'aurais crées.

* * *

_Merci, merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos ajouts en favori et alerte ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous me motivez pour écrire !_

**_Lyraparledor : _**_Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, Tanya… Et merci aussi pour le terme paysagiste. Impossible de me rappeler du terme exact durant l'écriture du 1er chapitre ! Maintenant c'est corrigé !_

**_Lulu81 : _**_Merci beaucoup ! Tu va me faire rougir, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose et je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Et surtout merci à toi de me lire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant._

**_L'espagnole : _**_Merci ! Je suis contente que les deux premiers chapitres t'aient plus. Voici donc le troisième._

_Beaucoup d'entre vous ont parié que la mystérieuse personne avec qui Bella allait bien s'entendre était Jacob. Je ne laisse donc pas durer le suspens et vous laisse découvrir tout ça !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3. **

_Quand je revins au salon, tout le monde était installé et la seule place libre se trouvait à côté de, devinez qui ? L'autre abrutit ! Vraiment de mieux en mieux !_

_Je lançais un regard noir à mes « amis » et m'assis sans accorder un seul regard à l'autre._

_La soirée promettait d'être longue…_

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il voulait vraiment mourir ce type ! _Isabella, peux-tu me passer l'eau ? Isabella, tu veux une autre part de pizza ? _Isabella ! Bien sûr qu'il le fait exprès ! Il à bien entendu sa sœur dire que je préférais qu'on m'appel Bella et il voit bien que tout le monde m'appel ainsi. Mais non ! Monsieur à vraiment envi de me faire péter un câble et le tout fait avec un petit sourire moqueur ! Mais il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut, je m'en tiens à mon idée et l'ignore royalement. Pourvu qu'il se lasse car je ne tiendrais pas longtemps !

- Tu veux encore de l'eau Isabella ?

Non. Je veux bien l'ignorer mais il ne faut pas me prendre pour une idiote. Je ne lui réponds pas et tente de me calmer en soufflant et en fermant les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, je constate que tout le monde à terminé de manger et je me lève afin de débarrasser la table. J'attrape les cartons de pizza et, oups, mon coude atterrit malencontreusement contre la tête d'Edward.

- Aïe ! Ca va pas ? Fais un peu attention !

- Oh ! Désolé, je n'avais pas vu que tu te trouvais là.

- Tiens, tu m'adresse la parole maintenant ?

- Non, je suis juste polie et bien élevée. Par contre je ne parle pas aux idiots, ça les instruits.

Oui, je sais c'est naze comme réplique, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je dépose les cartons de pizza à la cuisine et retourne m'asseoir avec les autres. Je me place par terre, près de mon frère. Alice commence à sautiller sur son fauteuil.

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire, on va faire plus ample connaissance !

- Alice, ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure ? _Soupire Rosalie._

- Oui mais mieux ! Comment on est, nos personnalités, nos enfance ce genre de trucs !

A voir la tête de tout le monde, ça ne les enchante guère. Mais Alice n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Elle continu à sautiller d'une drôle de façon (non mais comment est-ce qu'elle arrive à sautiller alors qu'elle est assise ?) et tape dans ses mains.

- Alors je commence ! Comme vous avez du vous en douter, malgré le fait que nous soyons en même année Edward et moi ne sommes pas jumeaux. Je crois que ça ne se voit rien qu'au fait que nous ne nous ressemblons absolument pas. Nous avons tout les deux été adoptés. Carlisle et Esmée, nos parents, sont des personnes formidables. Esmée ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. Lorsqu'elle était jeune, après un rendez-vous chez un gynécologue, on lui à appris qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter d'enfants. Quand elle à rencontré Carlisle, et que ça à commencé à devenir sérieux, elle lui à tout dit et juste après, Carlisle l'a demandée en mariage. Ils auraient pu faire appel à une mère porteuse* afin d'avoir des enfants de leurs sang mais ils ont préférer adopter afin de donner leurs chance a des orphelins. Et ça à été nous. Je vous passerez les détails de comment nous sommes devenus orphelins, c'est encor un peu trop personnel. Mais je dois avouer que nous avons eu énormément de chance de tomber sur Carlisle et Esmée. Pour nous, ils sont nos parents, les vrais. Edward et moi nous sommes tout de suite adorés. Bien qu'il a un caractère de cochon !

- Merci Alice…

- Mais je t'en prie frérot ! Enfin bref. Nous avons passé toute notre vie dans la même ville mais nous avons la chance d'avoir pu visiter beaucoup de pays. Esmée est une adepte des voyages et nous avons vu beaucoup de choses. Au lycée j'étais plutôt renfermée, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et je trainais le plus souvent dans les pates de mon frère.

- Un vrai boulet !

- Mais oui Edward, si tu le dis ! Enfin bref, je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Je prends l'université comme une chance de me construire un avenir mais aussi pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Et je suis très heureuse d'être tombée sur Bella comme colocataire. Je sais que nous allons devenir de très bonnes amies !

Je fis un petit sourire à Alice. Moi aussi je commençais à sentir qu'Alice et moi allions très bien nous entendre. J'étais émue par son récit, ils n'avaient pas eu un début de vie très facile, mais ils avaient eu la chance de rencontrer des gens apparemment formidables.

- Voilà ! Pour Edward et moi c'est fait ! Maintenant c'est à vous.

- Vas-y Bella, raconte.

- Vas-y-toi Emmet, pourquoi-moi ?

- Parce que tu parle bien.

- Bon, d'accord. Alors, Emmet, Jasper Rose et moi nous connaissons depuis toujours. Emmet à un an de plus que nous trois qui sommes nés la même année à seulement deux mois d'intervalle.

- Même année ? _Intervint Alice._

- Oui, Jasper et Rosalie sont jumeaux. Rosalie et Emmet sont ensemble depuis… Depuis toujours en fait. Nos parents sont très amis et la maman de deux venait souvent à la maison. Notre mère se plaît à raconter que petit, Emmet était une vrai terreur, mais dès que Sidonie, leur mère, venait à la maison, il se calmait aussitôt et posait sa tête sur son ventre.

- Je vous rassure, du coté de Rose pas du mien !

- Jamais de la vie mon p'tit Jazz, c'est ta sœur qui me plaît ! Hein ma douce ?

Rosalie acquiesça et se blottit un peu plus contre mon frère.

- Rose et Jazz sont nés avec un mois d'avance…

- Et je tiens à précéder que c'est de la faute de Rose qui à voulu voir Emmet plus tôt que prévu.

- Jazz, si tu veux bien cesser de m'interrompre !

- Pardon Bells.

- Donc nous avons toujours grandit ensemble. Les noëls, les anniversaires, les fêtes, tout se passait toujours chez nous. Sidonie et Mark, les parents de Jazz et Rose ne sont pas très présents.

- Je dirais plutôt inexistants. C'est Charlie et Renée qui nous ont quasiment élevés, nous ne voyons nos parents que très rarement, mais Jazz et moi ne nous en portons pas plus mal, au contraire.

- Quand Rose, Jazz et moi étions à l'école primaire, au 7ème grade* et Emmet au 8ème grade, Rose s'est rendue compte qu'Emmet allait entrer au lycée et donc changer d'établissement. Elle à donc travaillé d'arrache pied afin d'être la meilleur en cours et pouvoir sauter une classe. Et elle à réussi ! L'année suivante elle est directement entrée au lycée. Ces deux là ne se quittent jamais. Jazz et moi sommes aussi très proches, bien que ces deux zigotos aient souvent essayé de nous mettre ensembles, nous ne nous sommes jamais considérés que comme amis, les meilleurs. Au lycée nous étions aussi très discrets, restant souvent seulement tout les deux. Et puis il faut dire que quand les gens savent que vous êtes la petite sœur d'Emmet Swan, l'intimidant Emmet Swan ils ne sont pas très chauds pour vous approcher !

- Bah quoi ! C'est normal ! Le premier qui touche, fait du mal ou même embête juste ma petite sœur, il aura à faire à moi !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'autre idiot déglutir, plus très sûr de lui tout à coup ! Tiens, dans les dents Cullen !

- Oh, ça ne tiens pas pour toi Edward, c'est pas la même chose ! T'es marrant toi, je t'aime bien !

Merci Emmet ! C'est toujours agréable de pouvoir compter sur la famille.

Rosalie se leva et commença à s'étirer.

- Bon les gens, ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais ça à été une longue journée. On y va.

- Oh Rosie ! On se marre bien !

- Non Emmet. Tu pourras continuer à embêter ta sœur demain.

Jasper et l'autre idiot décidèrent de suivre et de partir. Bon débarras ! Pas pour Jazz bien sûr. Après nous êtres dis au revoir, et avoir soigneusement évité l'autre imbécile « _A bientôt Isabella !_ », il mérite vraiment des claques celui là ! Alice et moi nous retrouvâmes donc seules.

- Oh Bella ! C'était une super soirée !

- Mouais…

- N'en veux pas à Edward, c'est un idiot !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur ce point là !

- Mais je crois qu'il t'apprécie.

- Quoi ? Tu rigole ? Il s'amuse à me faire tourner en bourrique !

- Oui, justement, s'il ne t'appréciait pas il t'ignorerait.

- Eh bien je préfèrerais ça ! Désolé Alice mais je crois que ton frère ne deviendras jamais ce ne serais-ce qu'un ami.

- Nous verrons bien…

- Comment ça ?

- Bonne nuit Bella ! Repose toi bien parce que demain nous allons faire des courses afin de relooker notre appart' !

Et la petite tornade incarnée par Alice me plante là, comme ça sans rien ajouter ! Relooker notre appart'… Ouais, ben du moment que ça n'est pas moi ça me convient. Je fais le tour des pièces principales afin de tout éteindre et me dirige enfin vers ma chambre. Un petit tour à la salle de bain et hop dans mon lit avec mon ordinateur. Je me connecte sur l'intranet de la fac afin de me renseigner sur un peu tout.

Alors, il faut que je m'inscrive, je dois donc choisir un pseudo. Que mettre ? Bella ? Non, je n'ai pas envi qu'on me reconnaisse, non pas que je vais être très connue mais bon… BS ? Bof… Bon, je ne vais pas mettre Croukinette-en-sucre tout de même ! Réfléchis Bella réfléchis… Je sais ! Black. Black est le nom de famille d'un ami très proche. Jacob. Il à toujours été là pour moi et je tiens énormément à lui. Nous sommes même sortis ensemble durant quelques semaines mais nous nous sommes vite rendus compte que ça ne collerais jamais entre nous. Heureusement nous sommes restés amis. Jacob est mon confident et je lui ai même parlé de choses que même mon frère ne sait pas. Et Dieu sait que je suis proche de mon frère !

Donc voilà je suis enregistrée. Je passe un petit moment sur le site même de la fac et j'y trouve des plans qui pourraient bien me servir. Moi et mon sens de l'orientation ! Avant de tout éteindre, je décide d'aller faire un tour sur la liste des enregistrés. Mon pseudo y figure et je remarque qu'il suffit de cliquer sur le pseudo afin de commencer une conversation. Alors que je fais défiler la liste des pseudos, j'éclate de rire. J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé Alice car elle va me prendre pour une folle ! Croukinette-en-sucre est déjà pris ! Puis mon regard est attiré par un pseudo en particulier. Clair-de-Lune.

Petit coup au cœur. Ces trois mots provoquent toujours un maelstrom d'émotions en moi. Ce n'est pas tant le « clair de lune » mais le morceau joué au piano qui provoque cela en moi. J'ai entendu ce morceau joué au piano pour la première fois alors que j'avais 15 ans. Un an plus tôt mes parents s'étaient séparés et ma mère m'avait emmenée avec elle pour vivre à New-York, Emmet ayant refusé de venir et voulant rester vivre à Buckeye avec mon père. Ma mère m'avait emmenée voir un récital de piano joué par un jeune et prometteur artiste. Moi qui n'aimais pas ce genre de musique j'avais été complètement éblouie surtout par le dernier morceau : Clair de Lune. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'associais ce morceau à un moment de ma vie. A la sortie de la salle de concert ma mère m'avait annoncé que nous rentrions dans la semaine à Buckeye, que nous retournions vivre avec mon père et mon frère, que nous allions retrouver une vraie vie de famille… Et par la même occasion, elle mettait sans le savoir un terme à mon supplice. Ce morceau me rappel donc un moment terrible de ma vie, mais aussi la fin de ce calvaire.

A cet instant, en repensant à tout ça, à cette période de ma vie, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Sans réfléchir, afin de me changer les idées je cliquais sur le pseudo.

- _Salut !_

Quelle naze ! Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Cette fille va me prendre pour une folle. Bon, pas de réponses, elle ne doit pas être connectée. Je m'apprête à tout fermer quand…

- _Euh, salut._

Sur et certain, elle me prend pour une folle à l'accoster comme ça.

- _Désolé de te déranger mais ton pseudo m'a tapé dans l'œil._

- _Ah, ok._

Bon, elle n'est pas très causante… Je m'apprête à écrire que je la laisse mais elle me devance.

- _Alors Black. En quelle année es-tu ?_

Peut-être plus causante que je ne pensais.

- _Première. Et toi ?_

- _Egalement. Longue journée ?_

- _Plus que longue. Mais bon, il va falloir se faire au rythme de l'université !_

- _Comme tu dis ! Alors mon pseudo t'as « tapé dans l'œil » ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il avait la même taille et le même format que les autres._

- _Mais non ! Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il est affiché en grand, rouge et clignotant. Je me suis dis : en voilà une qui souhaite passer inaperçu !_

- _Un._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Un. Désolé mon pote mais je ne fais pas partit de la gente féminine._

- _Ah ! Alors, désolé « mon pote » mais moi j'en fais partit !_

- _Oups ! Mais bon « Black » N'est pas très féminin !_

- _Tu peux parler Monsieur Clair-de-Lune ! C'est une technique pour attirer les filles ? Leur parler de la lune, des étoiles et tout le tintouin ?_

- _Nan m'dam, Clair de Lune est un morceau au piano composé par Claude Debussy. J'apprécie énormément ce morceau alors… voilà !_

Oh ! Il connaît Debussy. Il est pourtant rare que des jeunes de notre âge s'intéressent à ce genre de musique.

- _Je connais Debussy._

- _Ah, c'est pourtant rare pour les personnes de notre âge._

- _C'est exactement ce que je me disais par rapport à toi !_

- _Ok. Alors « Black » je suis content de rencontrer quelqu'un qui à un semblant de culture !_

- _Merci pour le « semblant » !_

- _Mouais, je n'ai pas beaucoup de tact, ne m'en veux pas. Mais dis-moi, quel est ton vrai prénom ?_

Oh non mon coco, si on se sert de pseudo c'est pour garder notre confidentialité. Et puis je ne sais même pas qui il est !

- _Hum… Clair._

- _Ouais. Dans ce cas je présume que je m'appel Black ?_

- _He bien, ce n'est pas un prénom courant ! Ce n'est pas trop dur à porter ?_

- _Très dôle ! Sinon, comment es-tu physiquement, que je puisse te reconnaître si jamais on se croise._

Il ne lâche pas l'affaire le bougre. Eh bien tu va en avoir pour ton argent !

- _Je suis grande, environs 1m80, mes jambes sont interminables, taille de guêpe bien sûr. J'ai de long cheveux blonds, décolorés bien entendus. Ah et je suis siliconée jusqu'au bout des ongles. Mon chirurgien est mon meilleur ami. Et toi ?_

- _Ok. Taille moyenne, cheveux noir d'encre allant jusqu'au épaules. Je suis assez chétif. Je ne m'habille qu'en noir (je crois que mes parents m'on traumatisé en me donnant un tel prénom). J'adore me peindre les ongles en noir ou en rouge sang. Je mets beaucoup de maquillage, rouge à lèvres noir, mascara, etc.… Ah et petit bonus pour toi : Mon passe temps préféré est la chasse. Pas pour le sport ni les trophées, je m'abreuve du sang des animaux que je tue. Mais je dois avouer que le sang humain est bien meilleur !*_

Oh merde ! Il me fait un peu peur sur ce coup… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

- _Oh, allez miss « Barbie siliconée » C'est toi qui à commencé !_

- _Ouais… Tu sais que tu es un peu flippant ?_

- _Ah bon ? Mais tu sais, avec un prénom comme Black, la vie n'est pas toujours simple._

- _Ok. On va faire simple : rien qui puisse faire que nous puissions nous reconnaître. Ca te va ?_

- _Oui. C'est bon pour moi. Ca veut donc dire que nous allons correspondre ?_

Oh ! Dans quoi est-ce que je m'engage ? Moi qui suis du genre timide et introvertie. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce type ma plaît. Il semble avoir de l'humour et une bonne conversation. Et puis ça ne peux pas me faire de mal de parler à d'autres personnes.

- _Ca me va._

- _Super. Je vais te laisser Clair, ce fut une longue journée. Passe une bonne nuit. A bientôt j'espère._

- _Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Et oui, à bientôt._

Après avoir fermée la fenêtre, puis mon ordi, je m'installe enfin dans mon lit en songeant à cette longue journée emplie de rencontres, bonnes comme mauvaises.

Je sens que ma vie ne va pas être de tout repos !

* * *

* Aux Etats-Unis, il est légal de faire appel à une mère porteuse dans certains états.

* Le système scolaire Américain est divisé en 12 grades allant de l'école maternelle au lycée.

* J'espère n'avoir vexé personne avec les descriptions des « physique » de Bella et Black. C'est juste pour aller à l'opposition de ce qu'ils sont.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors, avez-vous deviné qui est le correspondant mystère de Bella ? Je pense que certaines d'entres vous seront rassurées de voir que ça n'est pas Jacob !_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits : **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. A part ceux que j'aurais crées.

* * *

_Encore merci à toute les personnes qui me lisent, mettent mon histoire en favoris ou alerte et me laisse des reviews ! _

_Toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Mon ordi à rendu l'âme et il à fallu en trouver un autre pour écrire en attendant de peut-être en recevoir un par le papa noël ! En attendant, j'écris chez ma mère qui n'a pas internet et poste en empruntant l'ordi portable à un ami !_

**_Isabelle_**_ : He oui, pas la peine de le nier, c'est bien Edward ! Merci pour ta review !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

_Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip._

Wow, mais c'est quoi ce truc? J'ouvre les yeux et aperçoit mon portable en train de sonner. Mais qui est l'imbécile qui s'est amusé à mettre mon réveil à… QUOI ? Sept heures du matin ? Enervée pour de bon, j'attrape mon portable et éteint mon réveil… Et me souviens que c'est moi qui ai programmé mon réveil… mais pour hier. J'ai oublié de le désactiver.

Bon bah levée pour levée… Au radar, je me dirige directement vers la salle de bain et prend une longue douche. 7h30, je suis déjà habillée et sors de ma chambre. Pour trouver Alice, toute fraiche, en train de prendre son café.

- Bonjour Bella ! J'ai entendu ton réveil sonner. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais te lever tôt.

- Bjour. Hum, petit oubli. Je ne souhaitais pas me lever si tôt. Mais depuis quelle heure es-tu debout ?

- Moi ? Six heures pourquoi ?

- Six heures ? Mais tu es folle ! On est vendredi et la rentrée est pour lundi. Autant en profiter pour se reposer !

- Mais non ! Tu sais Bella, on à un planning chargé aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'on aille acheter une nouvelle télé, une table, des chaises, quelques ustensiles de cuisine et pourquoi pas quelques tenues !

- Euh Alice. Tu sais, on ne va pas rester ici toute notre vie. Et l'appart' est très bien.

Et je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter tout ça. Mais ça je ne lui dirais pas.

- Mouais. Mais on va quand même passer quatre années de notre vie ici. Autant qu'on soit à l'aise. Et puis nos parents avaient mis une certaine somme de coté pour Edward et moi, au cas où nous intégrerions une université plus prestigieuse et plus couteuse. On mettra les anciens meubles de côté et je prendrais ceux que je vais acheter quand on aura fini.

- Alice…

- S'il te plaît Bella !

- … Pas de folies ?

- Promis !

- Bon ok. Et moi qui pensais être tranquille aujourd'hui…

- Bah on sera tranquilles tous ensemble !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tous ensemble ?

- Ben… Je me suis dis que ça serais bien d'inviter Rosalie et Emmet. Je suis sûre que Rosalie à bon goût, elle pourra nous aider à tout choisir. Et je trouve Emmet sympa, il est drôle.

- Ouais ben quand ça fera un moment que tu le connaîtras, tu le trouveras lourd par moment !

- Peut-être ! On verra.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Alice. Je commence à te cerner. Tu as autre chose à me demander.

- Eh bien… Je me suis demandée… Si ça ne te gênais pas…

- Alice accouche !

- Ok ! Je… J'aimerais bien que mon frère et Jasper viennent.

- Alice…

- Comme ça ils pourront aussi s'équiper !

- Ok.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Mais… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non. C'est ton frère. Il est normal que tu veuille passer du temps avec lui. Je n'aimerais pas que tu mettes ou me force à mettre Emmet de côté.

Alice courut directement vers moi et me sauta dans les bras.

- Bella ! Je t'adore ! Merci !

- Oui, oui je sais, je suis parfaite.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas mal, mais tu seras vraiment parfaite après être passée entre mes mains.

- Non, non, non.

- Allez, s'il te plaît !

- Non.

- Bella…

Elle commença à me faire une moue de petite malheureuse genre le chat botté dans Shrek.

- Alice…

- S'il te plaît !

- Alice je suis très bien comme je suis.

- Juste la coiffure, pitié Bella !

- … Bon ok, juste la coiffure alors !

- Merci, merci, merci !

- Mouais…

Elle m'emmena dans la salle de bain et commença à me lisser les cheveux.

- Dis Bella, est-ce que… Est-ce que Jasper à une copine ?

Alice qui paraît toute gênée ! Hum, je l'embête ou pas ? Bon, juste un tout petit peu.

- Oh… Je ne sais pas… Je ne l'ai pas vu de tout l'été, donc…

- Oh, je vois… Et, heu, tu pourrais lui demander ?

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est que… Ben… Je…

- Alice ! Tu es trop drôle !

- Quoi ?

- Je te taquine, Jasper est seul.

- Oh !

- Il te plaît hein ?

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Si tu veux parler du fait que tu bavais littéralement devant lui hier, et bien oui, ça se voit !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tout le monde l'a vu ? Jasper l'a vu ?

- Hum, Jasper non. Les autres, plus ou moins.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Bella… Bella, je sais que ça fais moins d'une journée qu'on se connaît mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Je…

- Oui ?

- Je n'y avais jamais cru mais… Je crois que c'est le coup de foudre ! Dès que je l'ai vu je me suis sentie toute bizarre, et je n'arrête pas de penser à lui !

- Il faudra juste que tu arrive à aligner plus de deux mots en sa présence.

- Ca doit te faire drôle non ? C'est ton meilleur ami et moi je te dis que je craque pour lui.

- Non pas plus que ça. A part si tu lui fais du mal. Mais bon, tu dois connaître la rengaine.

- Oui !

- Mais bon, juste un petit conseil, reste discrète, ou sinon tu peux être sure que tu auras Emmet sur le dos !

- C'est bon à savoir !

Alice continua à me coiffer tandis que nous discutions de tout et de rien. Une heure et des ongles vernis plus tard, Alice avait enfin terminé de jouer à la poupée avec moi. Il allait vraiment falloir que je m'entraine à lui dire non.

Je me décidais à envoyer un sms à Emmet pour leur demander à lui et Rose s'ils voulaient nous accompagner Alice et moi dans la virée d'Alice, laissant à cette dernière le soin de prévenir son frère et par la même occasion Jasper. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmet me répond en me disant qu'il était d'accord et qu'on se retrouverait tous à l'appart d'ici une demi-heure. J'en profitais donc pour passer un coup de fil à Angela afin de savoir comment s'était passé son emménagement.

Je passais la demi-heure suivante au téléphone avec Angie, à se raconter nos arrivées mutuelles et mes petites misères pour ma part. Je l'invite à venir avec nous aujourd'hui, un petit soutiens ne me feras pas de mal, mais malheureusement elle doit aller à le recherche d'un petit boulot. Tant pis, ce n'est que partie remise. Je la laisse alors que la sonnette retentit.

En sortant de ma chambre, je constate que tout le monde est là, je vais donc saluer mes amis et mon frère puis l'autre idiot se dirige vers moi.

- Bonjour Isabella.

- Cullen…

Je me détourne et l'ignore complètement, non mais il croit quoi, que je vais lui taper la bise ? Alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine, je vois Alice attraper son frère et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sortent et Alice se met à sautiller partout.

- Allez, allez, c'est partit !

Nous sortons tous de l'appart et décidons de prendre deux voitures. Normalement ça devrait être suffisant pour les achats d'Alice non ? Je monte donc avec Emmet et Jasper dans la Jeep de mon frère alors qu'Alice et Rose montent dans la voiture de l'autre. Une Volvo argentée. Belle voiture tout de même.

Comme le dit Alice, c'est partit, en route pour le centre commercial ou nous trouverons tout ce dont elle à besoin. J'espère qu'elle n'en fera pas trop…

Cette fille est folle ! Complètement dingue ! Elle s'est achetée un lit deux place, une penderie immense, un canapé d'angle (rien n'y à fait quand je lui aie dit qu'on en avait déjà un !), une télévision, une table, des chaises, des appareils électroménagers… Et encore, on n'est pas encore passé à la déco ! J'ai eu beau lui dire que nous possédions déjà tout ça, rien n'y à fait. Elle m'a certifié que tout ça lui servirait quand elle prendrait un appartement à elle. Et selon elle, nous allons surement être la plupart du temps tout les six dans notre appartement, alors autant qu'on soit à l'aise… Je pense sérieusement à virer Emmet et à m'installer avec Rose !

Après quatre heures de courses folles dans les magasins, nous nous arrêtons enfin pour manger. Nous allons dans une cafétéria et le repas se passe relativement bien. A part que l'autre ne cesse de me fixer. Hum, si je lui refais son joli petit nez, est-ce que ça le dérangerais beaucoup ? Bon, pas sûr qu'il apprécie mais ça me ferais un bien fou ! Je me contente donc de continuer à l'ignorer, encore et toujours…

Je croyais en avoir fini pour la journée… Je m'étais royalement trompée. Alice nous entraine ensuite dans les magasins de vêtements, puis nous allons faire des courses. Cette journée n'en finira donc jamais ? Alors que je déambule dans les rayons du super marché, Jasper me rejoint.

- Hey Bella.

- Jasper, je te croyais avec Emmet.

- Il est à fond sur un stand de wii.

- Emmet quoi !

- Eh oui… Dis Bella, ta colocataire à l'air sympa.

- Hum, je dirais plutôt folle, mais oui, elle est super sympa… Quand elle est en dehors des magasins !

- C'est vrai qu'elle est aux antipodes de tout ce que tu es !

- Oui !

- Et hum… Vous avez un peu parlé ?

- Oui. Nous commençons à apprendre à nous connaître.

- Ah… Et…Elle…

- Viens-en au fait Jasper !

- Et bien… Tu crois qu'elle à un petit ami ?

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas ?

- Bella !

- C'est bon ! Non, je ne pense pas. Mais je pense qu'elle te plaît beaucoup.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Jazz, c'est peut-être toi que veux devenir psy, mais je te connais par cœur. Et je vois bien qu'elle te plaît !

- Oui bon, peut-être un peu…

- Bouge toi Jazz, Alice est une jolie fille, les mecs ne vont pas tarder à l'accoster. Prend les devants.

- On verra… En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'Edward et toi ça soit le grand amour !

- Ne change pas de sujet Jasper Hale, et surtout pas en me parlant de lui !

- Tu devrais apprendre à le connaître, c'est un type plutôt bien.

- Ouais c'est ça. J'apprendrais à le connaître quand il cessera de se foutre de ma gueule !

- Arrête Bella, il te taquine et toi tu pars au quart de tours !

- Ouais ben je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- En tout cas il m'a posé des questions sur toi.

- Et j'espère que tu ne lui à pas répondu !

- Si, pourquoi je ne lui aurais pas répondu ?

- Jasper !... Tu sais quoi ? Toi aussi je te déteste ! Et la prochaine fois que cet idiot te posera des questions, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire qu'il n'a qu'a demander à moi, en commençant par être plus poli !

Sur ce, je plante Jasper qui rigole comme un idiot.

Nous finissons par enfin terminer les courses, et comme il est tard, nous nous achetons un sandwich. Il va vraiment falloir penser à avoir une alimentation plus équilibrée !

Emmet et Rose nous déposent devant notre bâtiment en promettant de venir demain afin de nous aider à monter les meubles. Les livreurs arriveront dans la matinée. Encore une grasse mat' de perdue !

Une fois en haut, Alice et moi discutons encore un moment avant de gagner nos chambres respectives.

Une fois en pyjama et confortablement installée dans mon lit, j'allume mon ordinateur afin de consulter mes mails. Le site de la fac s'active et me demande si je souhaite me connecter. Bon, pourquoi pas ? Je me connecte, réduis la fenêtre et ouvre mes mails. Pas grand-chose à part des pubs. Alors que je m'apprête à tout fermer, une nouvelle fenêtre surgit devant mes yeux.

_Clair-de-Lune : Salut toi !_

Tiens, il est connecté. Allez, pourquoi ne pas parler un peu ?

- _Salut._

- _Je te dérange ?_

- _Non, je suis juste étonnée qu'après notre conversation d'hier tu n'as pas fui en effaçant mon pseudo de ta mémoire !_

- _Etant donné que ton pseudo est également mon prénom, j'aurais du mal à l'effacer de ma mémoire !_

Il me plaît bien ce type, il à de l'humour !

- _C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Mais dis moi, tu me piste ? Ca ne fait pas longtemps que je me suis connectée._

- _Non ! Je me suis juste permis de te mette dans mes favoris, j'ai apprécié la conversation que nous avons eu hier et j'espérais pouvoir te reparler. Ou écrire, comme tu veux. C'est comme ça que j'ai vu que tu étais connectée._

- _Ah ok._

Pas bête, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais bon, je pensais aussi l'avoir fait fuir !

- _Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

- _Hum… Longue, et quelque peu agaçante. Et toi ?_

- _Ce fut une journée intéressante. Pourquoi agaçante ?_

- _Je ne vais pas commencer à te raconter mes petits malheurs, ou tu va fuir pour de bon !_

- _C'est moi qui te le demande. Alors, dis-moi ?_

- _He bien… C'est juste une personne que je connais et qui n'a de cesse de me chercher._

- _De te chercher ?_

- _Je le trouve odieux, têtu et insupportable._

- _A ce point là ?_

- _Oui, et encore je minimise !_

- _Eh bien, il faudrait que tu le remettes à sa place !_

- _J'essaye mais il s'accroche le bougre !_

- _Peut-être que tu lui plais ?_

- _Surement pas ! Il est juste vicieux et aime embêter les gens ! Et toi, pourquoi cette journée à-elle été intéressante ?_

- _C'est une fille qui m'intrigue._

- _Oh oh !_

- _Non, ne t'emballe pas ! Mais je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas comme tout le monde et ça m'intrigue._

- _Elle est aussi en première année ?_

- _Oui, elle à un sacré caractère et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. J'aime bien ça. Je la taquine un peu, j'adore la voir réagir !_

- _J'espère que tu ne la martyrise pas trop la pauvre._

- _Non, je suis un vrai gentleman ! Assez parlé de moi, dis m'en un peu plus sur toi Clair. A part que tu as rendez-vous avec ton chirurgien ! Si tu veux, on peu se parler de nous même tout en restant anonymes. _

- _Si tu veux._

- _Alors, comment connais-tu Debussy ?_

Pourquoi cette question ? Encore une fois ça va me faire mal d'y penser mais il faut bien que je sois un peu franche avec lui.

- _Un jour ma mère m'a emmenée voir un récital au piano. Le pianiste à joué Clair de Lune et ça ma vraiment émue. Je l'associe à un moment de ma vie. Mais au-delà de ça, je trouve ce morceau vraiment magnifique. Et toi ?_

- _C'est le premier morceau que j'ai réussi à jouer parfaitement si je puis dire. Mais tout comme toi je le trouve magnifique. C'est mon préféré._

- _Tu joue du piano ?_

- _Oui, depuis presque toujours. Je joue aussi de quelques autres instruments mais le piano reste mon préféré._

- _Je ne peux que te féliciter. Un jour j'ai essayé d'apprendre et ça à été catastrophique !_

- _Merci, mais je suis sur que tu n'es pas si mauvaise que ça ! Peut-être pourrais-je t'apprendre un jour ?_

- _Peut-être._

- _Je vais te laisser, tu dois être fatiguée. Je le suis aussi, d'autant plus qu'une dure journée m'attend demain._

- _Alors on sera deux à avoir une dure journée ! Bonne nuit Black, je suis contente d'avoir discuté avec toi._

- _Moi aussi. Bonne nuit Clair, fais de beaux rêves._

- _Toi aussi. A bientôt._

- _Oui !_

Je ferme la fenêtre de conversation et je vais dans la page des pseudos afin de mettre Clair-de-Lune dans mes favoris. Je l'aime bien. Il à une bonne conversation et je suis persuadée que nous allons bien nous entendre.

J'éteins enfin mon ordinateur et m'endors avec la mélodie de Clair de Lune dans la tête.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Crédits :_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. A part ceux que j'aurais crées.

* * *

_Encore un immense merci pour vos review, ça me motive vraiment !_

_Je suis encore désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster, je n'aime pas laisser autant de temps entre deux chapitre mais j'ai eu un peu de mal. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…_

_On se retrouve en bas. En attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

- _Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella…_ BELLA !

Je sursaute brusquement et ouvre les yeux, le visage d'Alice à seulement quelques centimètres du mien.

- Alice ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Eh bien, c'est pas simple de te réveiller la marmotte ! Allez, debout Bella !

- Quoi ?

Je me tourne vers mon réveil et constate qu'il est à peine huit heures du matin !

- Alice ! Il est huit heures ! Hors de questions que je me lève c'est trop tôt ! Laisse moi dormir encore une heure ou deux.

- Tut, tut, tut ! Les autres arrivent d'ici une demi heure et les livreurs arrivent dans une heure et demi, alors debout !

- Non…

Je me renfonce dans mes couvertures et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Alice tire ma couverture ainsi que mes draps, puis elle se dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand. Non mais j'y crois pas, quelle tortionnaire !

- Alice…

- Oui ?

- Je te hais !

- Moi aussi je t'adore ma belle. Allez hop ! A la douche. Je te prépare ton café.

Et elle sort de ma chambre, toute guillerette et même pas apeurée par le regard meurtrier que je lui lance. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve le cache des piles pour la débrancher et avoir au moins une journée de calme !

Au radar, je me dirige vers la salle de bain et file directement sous la douche. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, habillée d'un vieux jean, d'un t-shirt à Emmet et mes cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval, je sors de ma chambre et rejoint Alice dans la cuisine.

- Mon dieu Bella ! Mais comment est-ce que tu t'es habillée ?

- Alice, aujourd'hui on va faire de la peinture, on va déplacer des meubles et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore, alors pas besoin d'être habillée comme pour un défilé.

- Bella, il faut que tu sache qu'en toutes circonstances, il faut toujours être au top de soi même !

- Si tu le dis…

J'entreprends de prendre mon petit déjeuner alors qu'Alice secoue la tête d'une manière désespérée. A peine eussé-je fini de manger que la porte d'entrée sonna. Alice sauta comme un ressort de son tabouret et se précipita vers la porte alors que je commence à faire la vaisselle du matin. Je n'entends personne arriver alors je me doute que c'est Jazz qui est en train de faire les yeux doux à Alice ! Sauf que j'ai oublié que Jazz ne vis pas tout seul et n'est donc pas venu tout seul. Alors que j'ai fini la vaisselle, je me retourne et sursaute en voyant Cullen, accoudé au comptoir et qui m'observe.

- Tu aurais pu te faire entendre !

- Bonjour Isa…bella.

- C'est de mieux en mieux, maintenant tu arrives à dire mon prénom en deux parties !

- Pourquoi es-tu si acide ?

- Parce-que tu m'agace prodigieusement et que depuis qu'on se connaît tu ne cesse de me chercher.

Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer Alice et Jasper entrent dans la pièce et Jazz se dirige vers moi et me fais la bise.

- Salut ma belle, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Trop courte. Et toi ?

- Ca va.

- Tu es là bien tôt, normalement tu es comme moi, tu as du mal à sortir du lit.

Les joues de Jasper prennent immédiatement une teinte rosée, alors que l'autre étouffe un petit rire.

- Il semblerait que Jasper devienne un lève tôt dernièrement.

Sur ce coup là, il n'a pas tord, il n'est pas difficile de savoir pourquoi Jazz était pile à l'heure, rien qu'a voir la façon dont il couve Alice des yeux !

Sur ces entrefaits, la sonnerie retentit une seconde fois annonçant l'arrivée de Rose et Emmet. Et connaissant mon frère, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'à peine une seconde après avoir sonné, il ouvre lui-même la porte et nous rejoigne dans le salon sous le regard courroucé de Rose.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Emmet pose ses poings sur ses hanches et me fait face avec un air mauvais.

- Quoi ?

- Dis donc p'tite sœur, ça ne serais pas mon t-shirt que tu porte ?

- Mmm, oui, il semblerait.

- Tu sais que je l'ai cherché partout pendant des jours !

- Ah, ben, voilà tu l'as retrouvé !

- Rend le moi.

- Emmet, j'adore ce t-shirt…

- Moi aussi.

- … Et tu vois, tu l'as cherché, tu ne l'as pas trouvé et tu en as fait ton deuil. Donc…

- Tu sais que tu va me le payer p'tite tête !

- Mais non, je sais juste que tu m'adore.

- Ouais, c'est ça… Bon ! La crevette, on fait quoi ? Parce qu'il faudrait qu'on se bouge sinon on n'a pas fini.

C'est fou comment Emmet peux passer d'un sujet à l'autre en un claquement de doigts !

Et c'est partit pour une journée éreintante. Alice commence à donner des ordres et tout le monde s'exécute de peur de subir ses foudres. Les garçons déménagent les meubles dont elle ne veut plus et les amènent à la cave tandis que Rose, Alice et moi-même nous occupons de ranger et de stocker le reste dans ma chambre. J'ai réussi à obtenir de la part d'Alice qu'elle ne la change pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle dépense pour moi. Après avoir fini de tout ranger, nous nous attaquons à la tapisserie. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas top comparé à la peinture que nous avons choisis mais elle résiste la bougresse, et il n'est pas simple de l'arracher !

A peine avons-nous fini tout ça que les livreurs arrivent avec les meubles. Ne pouvant pas faire autrement, nous les installons en attendant dans le peu de place qu'il reste dans ma chambre et dans l'entrée. Heureusement qu'Alice à choisi une peinture à séchage ultra rapide car je me vois mal dormir dans notre salon vide !

Nous nous attaquons maintenant à la peinture, et bien sur, comme je ne cesse de trébucher sur la bâche que nous avons placée sur le sol, je me retrouve avec plus de peinture sur moi que sur les murs ! Je suis donc finalement cantonnée à la tâche de placer des bandes de scotch le long des murs afin de pouvoir peindre des bandes d'une autre couleur. Pour le salon nous avons choisi deux couleurs, un marron clair à la limite du beige avec lequel nous allons mettre des bandes de prune. La cuisine sera peinte en marron à peine plus soutenu que celui du salon, la salle de bain en vert anis et gris et la chambre d'Alice en marron chocolat et bleu turquoise. Je me demande comment ils vont faire pour tout finir dans la journée !

A midi, je m'attaque au repas alors que les autres finissent de peindre le salon. Finalement ça va plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je prépare rapidement des haricots verts avec des steaks hachés et nous mangeons debout sur le comptoir, manque de meubles oblige !

- Après manger nous nous attaquerons à la cuisine, vous les filles vous pourrez commencer la salle de bain. _Explique mon frère._

- D'accord, pas de soucis. La salle de bain n'est pas très grande nous n'en n'aurons pas pour longtemps.

- Tu as raison Rose, quant à toi Bella, la pro de la peinture sur sol et sur corps si ça ne t'embête pas, tu va continuer à scotcher la salle de bain et quand on aura fini la cuisine tu pourras ranger tout les nouvelles choses qu'Alice à acheter.

- Je te remercie Emmet, tu as vraiment de plus en plus d'humour !

- Eh ! J'y peux rien ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'aime pas la peinture !

- Non, nuance, c'est la peinture qui ne m'aime pas ! Ou plutôt elle m'aime trop et elle se colle à moi !

- En tout cas Bella, moi je trouve que tu as de la chance, tu n'aura pas des courbatures horribles aux bras demain.

- Alors là la crevette, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est toi qui à voulu refaire l'appart ! Ne viens pas te plaindre.

- Dis donc le grizzli tu seras bien content de venir dans notre sublime appartement !

- Le grizzli, non mais je vous jure…

Emmet continu à se lamenter sur le surnom que lui à donné Alice mais en même temps, il l'a bien cherché en la surnommant la crevette.

Le repas continu dans la bonne humeur, Alice et Jasper se font les yeux doux sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passe, Emmet Rose et moi discutons de tout et de rien et l'autre parle de temps en temps mais passe la plus grande partie du repas à me fixer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il veut mon autographe ou quoi ? Quand je le surprends à me fixer, il ne détourne même pas la tête et me fais un petit sourire en coin… Et le pire c'est que je trouve son sourire craquant ! Ce qu'il peut m'agacer !

Nous finissons le repas rapidement et je tente d'ignorer l'autre idiot tant bien que mal. Ensuite je m'attaque à la vaisselle tandis que les autres préparent les peintures pour la salle de bain et la cuisine.

En à peine une heure trente, ces deux pièces sont terminées et je commence à ranger la cuisine alors que les autres préparent encore une fois les peintures. Je dois avouer que les garçons ont assuré et travaillent vite.

Je finis de ranger les nouveaux couverts quand Emmet me rejoint dans la cuisine.

- Salut frangine.

- Emmet, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- Quoi donc ?

- …

- Emmet ?

Il ne me répond toujours pas et un petit sourire comment à étirer ses lèvres. Là, je commence à craindre pour moi-même.

- Emmet, ne pense même pas à faire quoi que ce soit.

Il prend un air innocent juste avant de se jeter sur moi et de m'attraper par la taille, ensuite il me jette sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

- EMMET ! REPOSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

- Nan m'dam !

- Repose-moi ou je te jure que tu va le regretter !

- Comme si tu me faisais peur !

- EMMET ! Jasper ! Aide-moi !

- Désolé Bella, il est trop imposant pour moi.

- Meilleur ami de pacotille ! Emmet Carter Swan, repose-moi tout de suite par terre.

- C'est pas parce-que tu emploi mon deuxième prénom et mon nom que tu va me faire peur Bells.

- EMMET !

Sourd à mes suppliques et menaces, il m'emmène jusqu'au milieu du salon et me fais un peu glisser vers l'avant, ma tête se rapprochant dangereusement du sol.

- Emmet, je t'en supplie repose-moi !

- Demande pardon.

- Quoi ?

- Demande pardon pour le vol de mon t-shirt !

- Non mais t'es fou ? Jamais de la vie !

Il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait m'arracher des excuses de cette façon !

- D'accord.

D'accord quoi ? Il n'a pas l'air du tout d'accord de me reposer sur le sol… A petit pas, il se met à avancer dans le salon jusqu'à ce que ma tête se retrouve au dessus de la peinture pour la chambre d'Alice.

- Emmet ! Non, non, non, non, non, ne fais pas ça !

- Demande pardon !

- Jamais !

D'un coup, ma tête se rapprocha un peu plus de la peinture.

- Dis la crevette, tu crois qu'un masque à la peinture est bon pour la peau ?

Morte de rire, cette traitresse ne prend même pas la peine de répondre.

- Emmet…

- Demande pardon !

- NON !

A présent, ma tête n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la peinture. Il allait le faire, il allait vraiment le faire cet idiot !

- Bella…

- Ok, ok, ok ! Je te demande pardon, toutes mes plus plates excuses pour avoir volé ton t-shirt ! Je t'en rachèterais un, je t'en rachèterais des milliers si tu veux mais je t'en pris éloigne moi de cette peinture !

- Et ben voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile !

Posant son bras dans mon dos, il me fait me relever et me repose sur mes pieds. A peine eu-je retrouvé mon équilibre que je lui assène un coup de point dans le torse qui a pour effet de le faire rire et de me faire mal à la main.

- Espèce d'idiot va !

- Oh mon dieu, Bella !

- Quoi Alice ?

- Tes cheveux !

- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Elle passe derrière moi et saisis la masse de ma queue de cheval. Mes pointes sont recouvertes de bleu turquoise.

- Emmet !

- Désolé Bells, ce n'était pas voulu, petit accident qui a du arriver quand je t'ai relevée.

- Petit… Petit accident ! J'ai les cheveux bleu turquoise !

- Désolé.

- Un simple désolé ne suffira pas, ma vengeance sera terrible et elle arrivera quand tu t'y attendras le moins !

Poussant un soupir, je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

- Hop, hop, hop, ou vas-tu comme ça Bella ?

- Me laver les cheveux Alice, le look pointes flashy ne me plait pas trop.

- Impossible, la peinture est surement déjà sèche. Il va falloir aller chez le coiffeur pour les couper.

- Hors de question Alice, je ne coupe pas mes cheveux et on a trop de boulot pour s'absenter.

- Non, non, non. On est obligé de les couper Bella, avec la peinture c'est foutu. Et puis il ne reste que ma chambre à faire. Emmet à fait une bêtise et ils n'on qu'a assumer.

Que dire face à ça ? Aller dans un espace beauté ne m'enchante guère mais savoir que les garçons vont faire tout le reste… Emmet l'a amplement mérité, Jasper ne m'as pas sauvé et Cullen… Juste parce qu'il m'agace. J'abdique donc et après un passage rapide par la salle de bain pour nous changer, le look peinturluré n'étant pas top, nous laissons les garçons seuls et prenons ma voiture pour nous rendre au centre de beauté qui se trouve à peine dix minutes du campus.

Nous avons de la chance, il n'y à pas trop de monde et je passe tout de suite entre les mains de la coiffeuse alors qu'Alice et Rose en profitent pour confier les leurs à la manucure. Sur ce point là, elles vont bien s'entendre, Rose s'étant toujours désespérée que je ne sois pas assez « fille » ! Mais le fait qu'on s'occupe d'elle n'empêche pas Alice de donner des directives quant à ma coiffure, et je prends la décision de la laisser faire. Je ferme donc les yeux et me laisse aller.

Deux heures et une manucure plus tard, je reste bouche bée devant mon reflet. Mes cheveux bruns ont été éclaircis par quelques mèches fine et très discrètes à peine plus claires que ma couleur. Ils m'arrivent maintenant jusqu'en dessous des épaules ce qui les alourdis moins. Ils ont été coupés en dégradé sur le devant mais aussi dans l'épaisseur ce qui me donne plus de volume. Sur ce coup là, Alice à vraiment assuré et je ne lui en veux absolument plus de m'avoir trainée ici.

Nous payons et repartons vers l'appartement. J'espère que les garçons n'ont pas fait trop de gaffes, surtout connaissant Emmet ! Je trouve même étrange qu'il n'ait pas appelé pour nous demander quand nous allions rentrer ou même râler qu'on les lâches. Quand j'y pense, Jasper et Cullen non plus n'ont rien dis…

Tout à coup, je comprends. Je me gare sur le bas côté sous le regard étonné de Rose et me retourne vers Alice.

- Alice Cullen !

- Oui Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- C'est vraiment bizarre qu'Emmet, Jasper et ton frère n'aient pas râlé quant au fait qu'on les lâches en plein milieu de travaux de peinture !

- Oh… Ils sont juste sympas. Et puis il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire.

- Oui… A part la peinture de tout ta chambre et la mise en place de tout les meubles, mais à part ça pas grand-chose !

- Oh, ils sont costauds…

- Alice…

- Oui ?

- Je ne démarrerais pas tant que tu n'auras pas avoué !

- Ok, ok. Peut-être que le fait qu'Emmet ait mis tes cheveux dans la peinture n'étais pas si accidentel que ça…

- Alice !

- Mais Bella ! Tes cheveux ternes jusqu'au milieu du dos ça n'était pas top, et cette nouvelle coiffure te va tellement bien !

- Oui… Ben t'as de la chance que j'aime car sinon tu aurais souffert ma petite !

Pas si en colère que ça, je redémarre sous les rires des filles. Je ne doute pas que Rose ait promis aussi des choses pour faire céder Emmet et Jasper.

Nous arrivons rapidement sur le campus et montons directement à l'appartement pour voir ce qu'on fait les garçons durant notre absence.

Nous ouvrons la porte et… Restons complètement sous le choc. Tout est fini, les nouveaux meubles sont à leurs place comme Alice le souhaitait et ils ont même ouvert les fenêtres pour aérer des odeurs de peinture. La pièce principale est tout simplement magnifique, le tapis prune se marie parfaitement avec les bandes de la même couleur qui sont sur le mur tout comme le canapé d'ange beige foncé. Le coin salle à manger et la cuisine sont parfaitement rangés.

A ce moment là, les garçons sortent de la chambre d'Alice.

- A ben vous voilà les filles, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Belli-Bells tu es magnifique, cette nouvelle coiffure est superbe !

- Merci Emmet. Mais vous avez fait un travail formidable !

- Bah ! On est des zhommes tout de même, ce n'est pas un peu de peinture et quelques meubles qui vont nous résister !

- Je peux voir ma chambre ?

Alice est toute excitée à l'idée de voir la nouvelle tête qu'as chambre. Nous nous dirigeons toutes les trois vers la pièce en question et une fois la porte ouverte, nous restons plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. C'est superbe. Les murs sont peints en marron et ils ont dessiné un peu partout des formes, des courbes, des pointes allant dans tout les sens qui forment un ensemble magnifique le tout peint en bleu turquoise. Cela à un superbe rendu sur le marron des murs. Ils ont même eu le temps de monter la nouvelle et immense penderie d'Alice. Et je remarque un ciel de lit au dessus du lit d'Alice. C'est étrange, je ne me souviens pas qu'elle l'ait acheté.

Tout à coup, Alice se retourne et se précipite dans les bras de son frère.

- Merci, merci, merci ! Tu es le meilleur de tous les frères ! Je t'adore Edward. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en sois souvenu !

- Bien sûr que si.

- Et c'est toi qui à peint tout ça ?

- Oui.

- C'est super Edward, merci, vraiment.

- Je t'en prie Alice, ça m'as fait plaisir.

- Et merci à vous Jasper et Emmet.

- Bah de rien la crevette, c'est Ed qui as fait le plus gros de la déco, nous on s'est contenté de suivre ses directives.

Sur ce coup là, je ne suis pas la seule à être dans le flou, Rose et moi nous regardons sans rien comprendre à ce qui vient de se passer. Alice voit notre tête et nous explique ;

- Il y à longtemps que je rêve d'une chambre dans ce genre. Il y à quelques années, j'avais découpé des images dans les magazines de déco de ma mère pour me faire la chambre parfaite. Ma mère m'avait proposé de m'aider à refaire ma chambre à la maison mais, comme elle a beaucoup de travail, nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de nous y mettre. Le ciel de lit, les dessins sur les murs et jusqu'à la disposition de la chambre… Tout est comme je le voulais. Je ne savais pas qu'Edward se souvenait de ce que je voulais mais… Tout est parfait !

- C'est tellement gentil ! _S'exclama Rose._

Oui, je dois avouer que c'étais sympa de sa part. Même très gentil. Il pouvait être bien quand il le voulait. Je me tourne vers lui et... remarque qu'il est encore en train de fixer !

Non mais c'est quoi son problème à me dévisager constamment ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? De la salade entre les dents ? J'aimerais bien qu'il cesse de me dévisager de la sorte !

Mais bon, Alice est tellement contente de la surprise qu'il lui à faite que je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment et l'ignore. Une fois de plus.

Afin de remercier les garçons du travail qu'ils ont fait, nous nous mettons toutes les trois aux fourneaux et préparons un délicieux repas. Repas rapidement engloutit par les trois ogres présents à table.

Tout le monde étant exténué par cette journée, personne ne s'attarde et après maints remerciements, Alice et moi nous retrouvons seules. Elle file sous la douche tandis que je termine de ranger la vaisselle propre. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, je lui arrache quasiment la promesse de me laisser dormir demain matin, puis ayant eu un promis murmuré du bout des lèvres, je lui souhaite bonne nuit et me rend à mon tour dans la salle de bain.

Je prends une longue douche brulante qui me relaxe, me met en pyjama et me glisse immédiatement dans mon lit.

Automatiquement et sans réfléchir, j'attrape mon ordinateur et me connecte sur le site de la fac. Clair-de-Lune est connecté. J'étouffe un bâillement et double clique sur son pseudo.

- _Coucou ! Je passe rapidement te saluer, je suis exténuée !_

- _Clair ! Je croyais que tu étais déjà couchée, ne te voyant pas je m'apprêtais à tout éteindre, et à rejoindre le pays des rêves._

- _Alors je suis bien contente de m'être connectée avant !_

- _Dois-je comprendre que ma compagnie par écrans interposés te plaît ?_

Que répondre ? Il est vrai que le peu de discussion que j'ai eu avec lui me plaît… Autant être honnête, de toute façon il ne me connaît pas dans la vraie vie, je ne risque rien… Ou presque.

- _Je dois avouer que oui. Mais ne me dis pas que tu t'es connecté pour discuter avec Croukinette-en-sucre ?_

Quitte à être honnête, autant qu'il le soit lui aussi.

- _A mon tour d'avouer ! Discuter avec toi me plaît vraiment… Tu rigole ? Il n'y à pas de Croukinette-en-sucre ???_

- _Je te jure que oui ! Tu peux vérifier !_

- _Ah bah mince alors ! Il y en à qui ont pas froid aux yeux !!! Je lis que tu es exténuée, je le suis aussi, j'ai passé une journée de dingue. Je ne vais donc pas te retenir plus longtemps._

- _J'étais en train de t'écrire que je n'allais pas t'embêter plus longtemps !_

- _Tu ne m'embête pas du tout, sache-le. J'aurais aimé discuter plus longtemps avec toi mais je tombe de fatigue. Disons-nous à demain, comme ça on pourra peut-être discuter plus longtemps. Si tu en as envi bien sûr… _

Si j'en ai envi… ? Oui, vraiment.

- _Ok, pas de soucis. Alors bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves !_

- _Bonne nuit à toi aussi, et à demain._

- _A demain._

Je ferme les pages ouvertes puis l'ordinateur. J'éteins enfin la lumière et me glisse plus confortablement dans mes draps avec, encore une fois, la mélodie de Clair de Lune qui se joue dans ma tête.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire alors si il y à quoi que ce soit que vous vouliez me faire remarquer, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Bon ok, j'avoue qu'il est difficile de faire tout ce qu'ils ont fait dans l'appart en une journée, et je ne sais même pas si une peinture qui sèche si vite existe… Mais bon, c'est une fic et j'avais besoin que ça se passe en une journée, donc… Voilà !_

_Le papa noël à été généreux, et j'ai un tout nouveaux nordi portable !!!!! Zitoune trop contente !!!!! Ma connexion internet ressert enfin à quelque chose ! J'espère donc pouvoir poster un peu plus souvent._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année !!!_


End file.
